


anticipating, I will be waiting

by closerverse by (wonthetrade)



Series: Come on Closer [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Body Worship, F/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonthetrade/pseuds/closerverse%20by
Summary: Sometimes, he looks at her like he wants to eat her alive.





	anticipating, I will be waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory note that if you got here by googling yourself or someone you know turn back now. No seriously.

Things with Zach start the minute she meets him. He’s shy, he’s coy, but the second he’s got a puck in play, he’s focused and unrelenting. She likes the juxtaposition. 

A lot.

But they’re teammates, in the early stages of friends – as close as they can be given the hockey bubble that comes with the lead up to the season. Auston’s not ready to threaten the dynamics of her brand new team just because sometimes during practice or when they’re out enjoying the nightlife, he looks a bit like he wants to eat her alive.

Then they face Ottawa.

Auston doesn’t get the rivalry. Not the way Mitchy and Brownie and Naz and even Zach do. So she doesn’t go into the game intending to tearing it up. She certainly doesn’t go into the game with the intent of scoring four goals. The first is cool, the second a little surreal. By the third she knows Zach can’t keep her eyes off her. It’s the single thing that keeps the thrill in her stomach, pitted against the fact that she’s the only one doing any goddamn work on this team.

The thrill sticks, even when the Sens tie it up and when she’s responsible for the giveaway that results in the OT winner. Mitchy’s pretty pragmatic about it, all told, sitting beside her on the bus back to the hotel.

“I mean, it’s pretty characteristic,” she says with a bit of a sarcastic smile, because if Auston’s learned anything about Michelle Marner it’s that the woman can talk. 

“But it’s also the first game, Matts. We’ve got at least eighty-one left to play.”

“Plus,” Willy comments from where he’s lounging in the seat across the aisle. “Four goals. Fuck.”

The mere mention has the team starting up the same weird awe and excited murmur, something that feels distinctly hopeful humming under the disappointment. But Auston can feel awareness tickling the back of her neck. Mitchy knows it too from the way she side eyes Auston, eyes sparkling and tongue in her cheek.

“Want me to clear out?” she asks in a low murmur. “Hymie looks…”

“Shut up.” It’s not exactly hissed out, but it’s sharper than she means. Mitchy just rolls her head on the headrest and arches an eyebrow. Auston frowns. “Go text Strome or something.”

“Nah.” Mitchy tips her phone so Auston can read ‘Davo’ at the top. “Gotta make sure she knows who’s coming for her.”

Auston rolls her eyes. “I like Connie.”

“You’re also avoiding the question.”

It feels like a weird sort of precipice. She could say no. Mitchy wouldn’t even blink. Hell, she’d probably turn cockblocking Zach into a game. But, she’d also be perfectly happy to cuddle the loss away with Brownie, who seems perpetually amused by Mitchy’s antics. Auston’s pretty sure it has something to do with the O and Brownie’s connection to Strome and McDavid, but Auston now has first hand experience with whatever’s going on with Eichel and McDavid, so she’s not about to ask.

“Matts.”

Auston chances a look behind Willy, where Zach’s watching them from beneath his lashes, pretending to fuck around on what looks like Instagram. That thrill settles in her stomach again and she lets her eyes stray to his shoulders, down the bulge of his arms.

“Yeah,” she finally says, then turns back to Mitchy. “Thanks.”

“Sure,” Mitchy drawls, easy. “Just remember this when we’re in Pittsburgh and Philly, yeah?”

Auston lets herself choke on a laugh, nudging Mitchy, who is now definitely blushing. “Sure.”

They shoot the shit the rest of the way to the hotel, crowding into elevators in clusters. Auston lets her gaze keep finding Zach’s and really lets herself look for the first time. He catches her elbow on the way off the elevator, lets it linger when she doesn’t immediately shrug him off.

“Yeah?” he asks quietly.

“Yeah,” she agrees.

He doesn’t follow her to her room. They’re both more discrete than that, and there’s still Mitchy to think about. But it can’t be more than five minutes after she leaves that Zach’s knocking on the door, slipping inside and crowding Auston back against the door.

“Fuck, Aus. Four goals,” he murmurs and reaches for the t-shirt she’d thrown on while Mitchy had packed her things. His fingers are warm on her stomach, eyes hot on hers.

She reaches for him too, getting her hands on those shoulders, those biceps and says, “The team doesn’t know.”

Zach laughs a little. “I mean, they do, but yeah. We’re both professionals.”

She lets him strip off her shirt, content that they’re on the same page: hockey, and all it entails, comes first. They’re both rookies with something to prove – Zach, that he can stay up and contribute and now Auston, that this game, her performance at the World Cup, wasn’t a fluke.

He drops her shirt aside and just looks. They’re mostly naked in the dressing room and locker room, but the way he looks at her now says something different. Like he’d imagined her like this. The implication makes her tremble a little, like he’d wanted her long before she’d netted four goals.

His hands feel reverent as they stroke up her abs, summer ripped and filled out with the off-season diet. She lets him touch and explore, fingers linked behind his neck. Her head falls back as he trails teasing fingers along the waist of her sweats and up her sides to the band of her bra. She shivers violently, eyes popping open when he laughs softly.

“Zach-“

He pushes up to kiss her for the first time and Auston slides a hand into his hair to hold him there. He lets her dominate the kiss, hands restless on the rest of her. She arches into him when he tries to wedge his fingers under her back, wanting more of her skin against his. He’s not awkward about unclasping her bra, but it does take him a couple of tries.

“Fuck,” he hisses when he pulls away to look at her. His hands are soft on her skin, sliding down and around to circle a nipple. Her breath catches audibly and she pushes him back gently.

“Bed,” she commands, breathless. Later, she’ll argue to her dying breath that her knees don’t go weak when he takes the opportunity to strip off his own shirt. She can appreciate a man built like Zach though, and lets herself stare, even as she shoves her sweats and panties to the floor.

Zach turns from setting condoms – plural, and Auston’s stomach flips with the implication – and freezes.

“What?”

For a moment, he doesn’t say anything. But then, he doesn’t need to - it’s all clear in the way he’s looking at her, his hunger palpable. Finally, he shakes his head and stalks toward her, nudging her around until the back of her knees hit the bed. She sits, the first time she’s had to look up at him all night, and hooks her fingertips in the elastic of his sweats. His hand slip over her arms, eyes following his fingers over her biceps admiringly.

“What?” she says again, this time with a little laugh, tugging on his pants. He lets her jerk them all the way down before wrapping his fingers around her wrist. He pulls her hand to his mouth, presses a kiss to her palm that is too sweet for the way his eyes blaze.

“The things you can do with these hands,” Zach says against her fingers. He kisses each one in turn and the reverence she feels filling her chest is very new. She’s praised all the time for her skill, her hockey IQ, for the presence she brings to the ice but it’s never been like this.

His mouth moves down to her wrist, lips soft as he watches her. The tremble starts with each press of his mouth, shivering through her body. She lifts her free hand to his hip, trying to let it ground her as heat zings down her spine. He follows her forearm to her elbow, slips to the inside of her arm. He drags his mouth along her inner arm until he’s close enough to lean in and kiss her for real.

She lets her hand tangle in his short hair, holding him down so she can plunder his mouth. Zach leans into her, forces her back. She clenches her abs so she doesn’t have to let him go and he makes a noise deep in his throat. His hand comes up to tangle in her hair. He doesn’t take her weight, but pulls away to watch her muscles flex and bunch as she lowers her back to the comforter.

His hands pet down her stomach again to cup her hips. “Up,” he urges. “Get comfortable.” Then, like he wants to destroy her, “I want to take my time with you.”  
The look on Zach’s face is almost is almost more convincing than his words as he watches her shuffle up the bed. She ends up sprawled on her back, legs spread to accommodate the way he’d climbed up with her, hands moving restlessly over her thighs as they bulge and flex. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, for what feels like the millionth time. Not that Auston needs fancy words; this more than does the trick to express his admiration. He can’t stop touching her, can’t stop tracing the cut of muscle in her leg, her hips. “So much power.”

Her face is flushed. She’s sure it trails down her neck and chest. She clenches the bedspread in her fists, just to do something with her hands since he seems so intent on mapping her body. His palms slip easily over her stomach, fan out over her ribs and up to cup her breasts. His hands feel so big on her, strong in his own right, but gentle as he thumbs a nipple, watching her body react and her breath speed up.

“This was all I could think about after the hatty,” he tells her, flicking his eyes up to hers for a moment like he’s gauging her reaction. Auston spreads her legs a little further, lets him move up the bed a little more so he can keep his balance. “Getting my hands on this body I watched do filthy things to the Sens defense tonight.”  
She bites her lip against the whimper. It’s almost a reflex to do it, because she knows he can see it.

“So hot to watch,” he whispers, and leans down to press his mouth to her shoulder, then along her chest where her collarbones come together. “Auston.”

“Yes,” she pants, a little feverish. “Zach, come on.”

She’s not even sure what she’s asking for, but a moment later, his mouth is on her breast, sucking just a little, then more and more as she reacts. He braces himself with one hand, right where she can grip his elbow, and uses his other hand to stroke between her thighs. She’s not soaked – they’ve barely started – but she’s slick enough that his finger slides easily through her folds and over her clit. Her body arches, flexes, and he makes a sound around her breast.

Auston gets lost in it, his mouth trailing across her chest to her neglected breast, the way his hand explores her every reaction until he finds a rhythm that works, fingers stroking her clit as he pulls back to watch. Her body ripples with every spark of pleasure up her spine, her hand coming up to play with her own breast now as he slides a finger inside. She makes a choked noise at the invasion, eyes fluttering closed. She lets her body move with the pleasure, feels the way his eyes trace every undulation.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, low and intimate. “Jesus, the way you move…”

Auston shivers, a vivid picture of what she wants flashing through her head. She’ll let him have this, she thinks, but then she has plans.

Plans that get marginally derailed when she comes around two of his fingers, his other thumb petting insistently against her clit. He’s already rolling a condom on when she comes back to herself, and he leans in to kiss her, slow and dirty and glorious. It’s distracting, to say the least, and the way he moves her around, hiking her lower body up his thighs, is lost on her until he pulls away to sit up and angles his hard cock down to press into her folds. Her breath catches and she finds her hand around the forearm taking most of his weight. He uses his other hand to guide himself inside, settles it on her hip. He’s slow about fucking her, eyes darting up to her face to watch her for any discomfort.

“You’re good,” she says, arching her neck. She’s oversensitive, sure, but it feels like a good stretch, like pushing herself just that little bit further in the gym. He feels good filling her, better when he starts to move, strong enough to fuck her like this. His eyes aren’t still on any part of her, hands even more so as he moves incrementally faster.

“Can you come again?”

She almost laughs, just barely bites it back to a smile. “Yeah,” she says, a hell of an understatement. She likes it, is the thing, likes the way he feels with her nerves still absently firing, floating on endorphins and hormones. If done right, it always makes her second orgasm come faster than the first, so she slips her hand down her body and presses on her clit, just a test. She hums happily. Yeah, she can definitely get there.

“Shit, Auston.” 

It’s like he gets distracted by the way her fingers move against her clit, like he’s watching every shift of her body to figure out what works for her. She shakes with it, rhythm faltering until he slips his hand beneath hers to take over. He’s still other than his hand, content to get her off just like this, inside her but not fucking her. Auston has to roll her hips to get the friction inside of her, but it’s mostly his fingers, the focus on her every move that eventually gets her there.

He makes a noise as she comes, his forearm tense like he’s fisting the blankets in his fist. “Aus.”

She feels a little rubber-legged as her breathing starts to settle, but the way he’s been watching her has given her an idea. She catches his hip before he can start thrusting, pushes him back a bit.

“You okay?” Zach asks breathlessly, but slips out of her slowly.

“Yeah, just-“ She pushes on his shoulder, watches him flop back. She feels a little clumsy climbing over his hips, but it’s worth it for the way his breath catches sharply. She takes his cock in her hand and she hears his hiss out a litany of curse words as she sinks onto him slowly. His hands are hard, bruising on her thighs and she holds herself still, steady.

His chest heaves and his eyes flutter and Auston hums watching it, feeling the power of it race through her. She circles her hips just a little, just testing. His fingers flex on her thighs hard enough that Auston thinks she may end up with bruises. She sighs with the implication, wraps her fingers around his wrist.

“Hey.”

He pries his eyes open, slams them closed again. “You need to just-“

She leans down, gets her mouth on his jaw. It’s so tense and she grins into his skin, bites a little just to hear the noise he makes.

“I’m going to die here,” he manages, sounding choked.

She laughs a little, planting her palms on his chest. He makes a pained noise as she pushes herself up; she hums a little. “I’ll write something nice on your tombstone.”  
She lifts herself up all the way, glorying in the burn in her thighs and the look in his eyes, the way he tips his head back into the pillows as she slides back down again. He doesn’t stay that way for long though, head coming back up to watch her do it all over again, his hand sliding up to her thigh to pet over her abs, sliding down to circle her clit once, quick. She hums again.

“How about,” she starts, and takes his wrist to guide it back over her hip, “you just watch this time?”

He groans, louder and longer than she thinks either of them had expected and she grins, thinks about what he’d sound like if they had time, if they had better soundproofing, or less of a threat that there’s a teammate next door. She lets herself find a rhythm before she slips her own hand between her legs once more, stroking softly at her clit to gauge how close she is and settles in. Zach can’t seem to decide what he wants to watch: her face, the way she takes him in, or the way her muscles bunch as she lifts and lowers over him. He grimaces a little, like he’s trying to hold on for her, and Auston puts a little more pressure on her clit, her body with one long glorious shiver before the orgasm washes over her, with him following shortly after.

She’s fully seated on his hips when she comes down, flops over him because there’s no way he can’t take that weight. He’s huffing and puffing too, hands restless over her back, twisting into her hair.

“Fuck Aus,” he says on a breathless laugh. “You’re so good.”

She laughs with him a little, propping herself up so she can look down at him and kiss him slowly, softly. “You weren’t so bad yourself there.” She moves up to stretch, makes a show of lengthening her body before sliding off him.

It takes him a few minutes to stop panting, a few more before he manages to sit up and get his legs over the side of the bed. She reaches for him when he stumbles trying to stand and they both laugh a little.

“And here you only came once,” she teases, and doesn’t mean to put that much promise in her voice, but can’t help the thrill she feels when he looks back over his shoulder at her, eyes hot.

He’s unapologetic about cuddling against her when he comes back, condom disposed of and damp cloth in hand. She cleans herself up, kind of glad for it because she is definitely going to be feeling this tomorrow, worth it or not. Finally, she drops the cloth to the floor, nudging him around until she can get them both under the covers, then flops unattractively back to the pillows.

“I’ll get you that last orgasm in the morning,” he murmurs into her shoulder and Auston jolts, laughs a little.

“Four?”

“Four goals,” he states, like she should get it.

She laughs a little incredulously. “Oh my god, Zach.”

He leans up to kiss her and she gives into it, lets him lick into her mouth with a sated laziness that makes her stomach feel warm. “Positive reinforcement.”

She turns her head away to grin into her pillow until she can get her face under control. By then Zach’s dropped off, and Auston has no choice but to follow him into dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> For more fun, come find us on Tumblr: [wonthetrade](http://wonthetrade.tumblr.com)


End file.
